


Finder's Fee Paid in Full

by Saiansfw (Karukos)



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Alternative Story, Futa, NSFW, Other, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukos/pseuds/Saiansfw
Summary: The story of Leah begins. She desperately needs help to get her Uncle Decard to safety. But nobody wants to help! Well, besides one woman. And she has a quite different idea of how to get paid...Commission for EzTarg3t





	Finder's Fee Paid in Full

“Hopefully somebody is coming to help me soon.” Of course it had not been too long since she had put up the note on the message board and informed the guards about sending adventurers her way… maybe an hour or two. Or three. She had lost track of the time she had spent here, she was simply too nervous to really focus on it. One moment the seconds wouldn’t seem to pass and others she was so lost in thoughts, that it seemed as if the next day was already breaking before she even snapped out of it.

Anxiously she was fiddling on her clothes, tracking the seams with her finger while she was waiting for the door to open and somebody to step inside and announce that they were here for her offer. Over and over she looked out of the window to see if somebody was approaching. Her heart started to beat fast each time somebody came closer and it always almost stopped when the door opened. Even bigger was the disappointment as nobody was approaching her when they finally entered the inn.

But the time passed and the world outside began to become quite dark and hostile, the lanterns and torches on the streets throwing shadows through the windows. With a sigh Leah finally started to give up for the day. As urgent as the matter of saving her Uncle was, it would be suicide to now go alone and she was “wasting” so much time already that a few more hours would probably not change anything, as much as it hurt her heart.

Walking slowly over to the counter she started to undo her purse, picking out the coins for a room. “Excuse me.” She said with a polite smile on her face as the innkeeper turned towards her. “One room for the night please.” The balding man cocked an eyebrow but started to reach for a key and laying down on the counter. “Had no luck today, ey miss?” His voice was almost sympathetic… almost.

“It seems so. I can’t say, that my request is an easy one, however.” She admitted. Inside her mind she was just hoping that this was the reason nobody was lending their aid.

“Don’t worry, miss. There always have been enough fools for every suicide commando!” She was sure this man was trying to cheer her up with those words, but for some reason calling rescuing her uncle a “suicide commando” just stung that much more in her hopelessness. “Thank you…” she said a bit disheartened “i guess” she whispered under her breath as she took the keys and turned towards the staircase.

With heavy steps she started to make her way upwards, feeling as if her boots weighted tons after her heart was sinking and deeper down in her chest. Her hands were clutched around the key, tracing the number edged into it to somehow make air off of her nervousness. She would not sleep well tonight, she was sure of that…

Reaching the first small plateau between the two flights of stairs she suddenly heard the door swing loudly open. The hinges squeaked from the brute force and the wood planks crashed into the stone of the wall.

Leah jumped in her step, turning around so hastily that she had to lean against the wall, her hand on the railing, so she would not fall over. Her head was almost dizzy from the sheer amount of adrenaline that had just jumped into her brain right now.

In the door frame stood a large figure, the flame from the street lights was obscuring the face or any of it features. but it was clearly an amazingly bulky figure with mountains of muscles. Tanned and scarred skin started to appear as the amazonian figure was coming deeper and deeper into the small inn and the shadows stayed outside.

The door closed again and the presence of a true boulder of a woman stood in the room, her dark hair flowing freely behind her, her body worked through to be the most efficient killing machine possible.

“I am looking the lass  called Leah. The one, that needs some kind of adventurer… she here?” she asked with a voice that was as loud as it was rough, about the same as her body.

The whole Inn was like frozen for a moment, nobody dared to move or even breath, not even talking about answering her. However, as soon as the shock started to wear off one hand after the other rose with fingers pointing towards Leah.

“Thank, lads!” The Barbarian said with a wide smile as she came closer with quick steps, preaching the gap between Leah and her. Faster than the girl would have guessed was possible. Still in shock she noticed how close she was getting, instantly starting to back up on this small plateau while the Barbarian climbed the staircase.

Her hands touched the walls, her back flat against the stone. Before she could feel anywhere else the arm of the warrior woman crashed against the wall, right next to Leah’s face. For a moment she quivered looking from the bulking arm up at the woman, while she got mustered with a stern and dedicated mien.

For a minute there was silence, the rough lady staring at her before the big smile reappeared on her face. Something felt wrong. With a gulp she just pressed herself harder and harder into the unforgiving stone, hoping it would swallow her.

“So…” The barbarian began with that wild grin still on her face. Just from the corner of her eyes Leah started to notice something shifting, something moving around but she was not daring to look as the two sounds dominated her mind completely.

Before the next word would fall she could suddenly feel heat rising from below, something thick, fleshy hitting against her belly while the towering woman finally continued: “I’ve heard you need help from a hero?”

She could not really answer yet as her eyes would fall down to what was suddenly pressing against her, pulsing and throbbing steadily upwards. Leah’s eyes went wide and her guts clenched as she suddenly saw a massive cock prod against her body, slowly getting harder as it rose from beneath the armored loin cloth the Barbarian was wearing. It was incredibly huge: at least as long as her arm and probably twice as thick. Considering all this she could only stutter:

“Y-yes… it’s my uncle Deckard Cain… H-he’s lost somewhere in the Tristam Cathedral… we got seperated when–” She was suddenly interrupted by a small laugh and another shove of cock against her, the head sliding up against her clothed breasts.

“Uh-huh. Rescue Mission… no problem!”  There was a pregnant pause as a hand started to trace up from the other side, grasping her chin before Leah’s gaze was forced upwards, away from the threatening stick of meat that was angrily poking against her. “But first… let’s talk about…payment~” She did not like the sound of that at all.

Not that it seemed to matter to the muscular woman as she was suddenly grabbed and pulled over her shoulder, grabbing the key from her hands in the process. In the matter of another moment they came to the room and the door was locked behind them. It seemed like there was not really a way for Leah to say no to this ‘hero’.

Roughly she was put down onto the ground while the barbarian moved over to the bed. Seating herself down, the large woman completely removed her loincloth to reveal , along with that monster of a cock, came two quite bulky cum factories. Thick balls that were hanging  low in between her legs.

“So you make those empty…” She began, spreading her muscular legs apart “and I fetch you your uncle. We got a deal, lamb?” The addressed girl could only gasp for a moment at just the thought of that kind of offer.

  
“I-I mean. I got coin! I can easily pay you for yo–” She was sharply interrupted as the Barbarian got up once more standing over her with the cock pressing into her face this time to silence the girl.

“See, little lamb. If I wanted coin, I would haved asked. But what I need is to get my rocks off and you are gonna be a nice lass and do that unless, of course, you’re alright with your uncle trapped in that citadel?” No refusal was acceptable it seemed. The Barbarian grabbed Leah by the collar, pulling her upwards while grinding her long shaft over the shocked girl’s face in the process.

With rough tugs Leah was pulled towards the bed while she squeaked helplessly. The warrior woman threw her onto the mattress that she bounced up on again making her sit there awkwardly. Before she knew it her shirt was roughly pulled open, the buttons flying away like bullets as her perky tits were exposed to the air, hearing a light mutter of “Nice~.”

“You really can’t be serious right now! I did not even agree to the deal you ma–alguh” While Leah tried to collect herself, talking herself out of this situation, the other woman had grabbed her head with one hand, pressing her lips against the thick shaft that was hovering right in front of her. “Less talking more swallowing, lass!”

The brown haired girl quickly reached forward, both her hands pressing against the powerful thighs of the Barbarian, trying her best with all her strength to keep the larger woman  from forcing even more of the thick shaft into her mouth. Silly girl, of course, didn’t know that it was not the mouth that the other woman was aiming for!

She was played with for a little bit, applying a bit more pressure, easing up as her lips lightly moved around the crown of the shaft. It seemed though as if after a few moments this throbbing cock decided it needed more attention than that!

The hand tightened its grip, putting a few of Leah’s auburn locks into her grasp before muscles tensed and all the pushing and struggling was for naught. Her head rushed down towards the crotch of the Barbarian, her belly coming closer in the fraction of a second, while her throat bulged obscenely.

Never had she felt something like this. Every muscle in her neck instantly starting to convulse as she tried to gag the intruder out of her, but all it did was forcing a pleasant groan from the other woman. “Yeah, baby, just like that~” She purred as she kept her down for the moment, letting Leah get used to it while hands hammered against her thighs while the poor girl struggled for breath.

For a moment, she felt like mercy was coming her way as her head was pulled back by her hair, gently tugging the cock out of her mouth. Well, that was at least until she could feel the tip pop out of her throat. Looking at the one dominating her mouth in the eyes, with tears running down her cheeks, she pleaded to remove that part as well.

However, quicker than she could make any noise her head rushed right back down, her nose smushed against the trained belly of her ‘hero’. Over and over again she repeated the motion, getting quicker with every thrust. Slowly, the woman started to move her hips against Leah’s face, fucking her with increasing vigor, her breathing becoming a tiny bit more ragged from the ordeal.

Leah, in the meantime, was starting to get lightheaded.  She was barely able to catch her breath from her head constantly rushing up and down, her lungs burning for a break, that was coming sooner than she might expected. With the shaft starting to pulse inside of her, relief was getting closer by the second.

Her head was pushed down roughly, hot sticky strings of cum started to shoot down her throat. Repeatedly splashing down her throat. Leah felt those balls tighten against her chin, moving up and down each time they would blast another thick load down her throat. Listening to the groans above she noticed how they started to ebb out, finally pulling her away from the cock.

With a loud smack she could feel the wet cock slap against her face while she was coughing, desperately trying to get air into her system. Cum was drooling from the cock tip down onto her head, making her hair sticky with thick white goo. She leaned against the powerful thighs that had just pounded against her shoulders a second ago, trying to recover her senses.

“Ah that was a good warm-up” The Barbarian finally groaned, petting the back of Leah’s head. Smiling a little bit, she lifted her off the ground once more. “Don’t rest yet, Lamb!” She laughed as Leah was tossed onto the bed, pulling away the ripped open shirt from her body in the process. “We’ve only just begun!”

The hands of the mountain woman tore into Leah’s pants, ripping them clean off of her body as she crawled over her, pushing her legs aside while the girl was still too in shock to properly realize what was going on. However, as soon as the barbarian put her hands onto the smaller woman’s shoulders to line herself up with her now exposed pussy, it seemed like the oxygen deprived brain finally got the notice…

“H-hey! C-could we maybe discuss so-something else?” The stuttering was accompanied by her hands grasping the arms of the stronger woman, weakly trying to push them away as she felt the the tip press against her pussy lips, threatening to push inside. “B-besides this would be unpleasant! You are w-waaay too big!”

She got a small smile in response as for a moment the tension went out of the Barbarian’s posture. “That’s what they all say until I prove them wrong!” Without much hesitation or teasing,she suddenly pushed her hips forward with brutal strength. Leah’s eyes went wide, her mouth opened into a scream that got stuck in her throat. Cock meat rushed through her tight walls, spreading them wide, painfully wide, wider than anything else she thought feasibly possible. The meaty battery ram crashed into her cervix, immediately forcing that tight ring open.

“T-too big… meeerrccy!” She cried out as she felt the skin of her belly distend as the sheer size of the cock started to make a bulge against her belly, wiggling the tip around in her womb. Her muscular ‘lover’ did not waste much time with answering as she simply began to move, thrusting into her with ruthless abandon.

Leah could feel the massive cockhead scraping back and forth through her walls, tickling her nerves, caressing them as brutally as was possible as the stimulation started to get too much. It was painful at first, surely. But with the continuous hammering, soon her brain could only recognize it as pleasure, making her screams suddenly of a different sort… until finally pussy twitched and squeezed down in pleasure.

It was not unrecognized! “By Bul Kathos cock ring, you’re tighter than a newly wedded Caldeum princess!” The Barbarian gasped out as she was clearly feeling the sensation of Leah squeezing down in pleasure as her brain started to make a 180 turning from resistance to absolute pleasure!

“Damn, I can hardly move inside you!” The warrior noted with a loud groan. But with her body tensed up more as she started to put some real force into it, thrusting harder and harder, leaning over the poor girl that started to get hoarse from all that screaming. Every single nerve in Leah’s system slowly got set on fire, slowly starting to fry her brain into a crisp under the multitude of sensations, causing her walls to twitch and throb heavily around the moving shaft, essentially milking and urging it forward.

It was something that not even the high stamina of this warrior could handle. “Oh God Fucking Damnit, Imma Blow!” And with a loud grunt, she slammed deep into Leah with her womb suddenly getting flooded in the same way her throat had been before, just much, much worse;

With each throb of her cock, firing wads of sperm, it moved up and down inside of Leah, causing her walls to respond likewise. Like a big milking machine, the girl started to suck every single drop she could get while her eyes turned up into her head and her mouth opened wide for a loud but hoarse scream.

Leah’s belly bloated up rapidly, getting more rotund by the second. Her womb was stretched to capacity and further  until she looked well over 9 months pregnant. The sloshing mess was pressing up against her pert breasts with just a small bump in between them showing where the tip of her lovers cock was still leaking the rest of it’s cum. This left even the Barbarian panting a little bit.

“God damn, girl! You’re really getting into this, aren’t ya?” She asked smiling as she was wiggling around a little bit more, hearing the cum sloshing around inside of the girl who only responded with a “so full…” that sounded like she just awoken out of the most beautiful dream in the world.

After slowly pulling out, the muscled adventurer knew there was just one more hole to explore. Licking her lips, she stood up and pulled the quivering mess that was Leah with her. This time there was no playing around. She simply grabbed the poor girl’s legs and bent them up until she had her ankles by her head, flattening her stomach a little bit as she proceeded to hug the folded up girl tightly. Cum poured out of the gaping hole that was Leah’s cunt which coated her tight pucker and the Barbarians fuck rod. Just a little bit of lubricant for what was going to come!

“Last round, lamb, this will be fun!” She grunted out as she roughly dropped her onto her cock, the shaft spearing right into her ass in one quick motion.

Almost instantly the Barbarian gasped out, feeling a vice like grip wrapping around her dick. She tried to move a little bit as Leah quivered around the shaft, her body tightening and loosening as more cum poured from her pussy.

“Damn, this ass is better than most succubi!” The warrior groaned out as she got more into it Skipping a step, she went from penetration straight to roughly fucking upwards into that ass that felt like it was devouring her cock. “Enjoying yourself, Lamb?” She asked, huffing under her breath. A toothy grin on the Barbarian’s face showed  unmistaking joy.

The girl was groaning, screaming and moaning, but mostly babbling incomprehensible sounds before finally moaning out a loud: “Fuuuck…ughnplease…cock…. M-MORE!” It was all her ‘hero’ needed. With a grin she pulled her high up until only the tip was inside her ass, feeling the needy hole clinging and sucking at the rest to go back in.

“That’s the spirit! Now, brace yourself, I’m done holding back!” It was a promise the barbarian  was going to keep. Every muscle in that rough body started to tense, as she started to work the ass of the girl like a behemoth , roughly pulling her down while moving her hips ups, over and over and over again.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh started to echo through the whole inn as those mighty balls started to spank Leah’s ass, hitting her repeatedly until one could see the red outline of each and every time those heavy orbs hit the fucked out girl. With every thrust that ravenous ass of hers sucked in that monstrous cock. It was punching through her guts, bulging her belly out obscenely. The Barbarian groaned loudly, ramming into her harder than ever as she was spurned on by those ever gripping walls.

With that thick cock ramming through her insides, Leah started to feel her brain slowly melting, reaching the boiling point as all those sensations cooked together: The ramming of the cock through her ass, the sheer size that was pressing together the walls of her pussy from the other side, the slight nudge whenever her cum bloated womb was bumped by the cock sliding past it in her ass. And then it just started cooking over.

She screamed out loudly for one last time, as her whole body clamped down, forcing the cock that had just had rammed into her to a standstill in an instant. Her ass began to move on its own, twisting and convulsing, rubbing its insides all over the shaft up and down over and over, getting tighter along the way, massaging the Barbarian’s dick better than any thrusts could have ever had.

“G-good god, you’ve a truly blessed ass woman…!” Was the only words the adventurer could manage before she groaned a final “Amen!”

With force unlike the previous two rounds her cum shoot upwards into the waiting hole, thick globs of cum shooting through her as the walls tickled out every single bit of cum out, both parties screaming loudly as Leah was filled with liters, gallons of cum, rushing through her body until she could not hold it anymore:

Her mouth opened but instead of a scream only gurgling came before cum started to bubble out in a steady stream, shooting from mouth and nostril over her chest down onto the arms that held her, down over her belly, and onto the ground. And still more and more was coming, her stomach bloating up with even more white goo, no matter how much seemed to spill.

In the end, the Barbarian had to drop the girl. Her hands forced so far apart by the bloated belly that she could not hold her up anymore. Sighing in relief the warrior finally found her sack completely emptied, smiling as she looked at her client, who was now leaning against the bed, almost unconscious, whispering of cock and more cock.

“Ah…Alright, you’re all paid up! Once you finish spit-shining me I’ll be on my way to save that “dickard” fellow of yours! And let me just say again how impressed I am with your enthusiasm!” A perfectly placed (and louder) “C-cock!” passed Leah’s lips, causing the warrior to smile. “Hush now, sweetie! I’m happy to accept another payment, but only after I handle my side of the bargain. Don’t worry I’ll be back…”

And with a few slaps of her cock against face and tongue the warrior got dressed… she got a Dickard to save!


End file.
